Oro
, Dhalsim , Ryu |aficiones = Telequinesis, asistir a las salas de cine, guiar a equipos y personas a través del Amazonia, dormir, entrenar, luchar contra adversarios fuertes |movimientos = Niou Riki Nichirin Shou Oni Yanma Jinchuu Watari Hitobashira Nobori Kuuchu Jigokuguruma Kishin Riki Kishin Tsui Yagyou Dama Yagyou-Odama Tengu Stone Tengu Midareishi |1er juego = Street Fighter III: New Generation |apariciones = * Street Fighter III: New Generation * Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact * Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike * Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition * Street Fighter V * Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition |act voz-jap = 'Kan Tokumaru' Takashi Matsuyama }} es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter de Capcom. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation y también apareció en las subsecuentes secuelas Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact y Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Su nombre claramente parece provenir del metal preciso homónimo en el idioma español e italiano como una referencia hacia el color dorado de su piel. Apariencia Oro es un ermitaño anciano que tiene cabello oscuro muy escaso, piel de color dorado, ojos carmesí que brillan de color azul luminoso durante la batalla y suele aparecer descalzo. debido a que oro es muy poderoso, él decidió no utilizar un brazo en las peleas, de esta forma el combate seria más equilibrado, solo en algunas técnicas utiliza ambos brazos. Personalidad Oro tiene una disposición informal y relajada con una astucia alegre y extravagante, especialmente con las damas. Aunque es un ermitaño, no es antisocial, como se muestra a través de sus aficiones de realizar excursiones y guiar a las personas a través del Amazonia, y disfruta de la compañía de sus mascotas. También posee una perspicacia ingeniosa y un humilde sentido del humor y la sabiduría. Por medio de las frases de Oro se da a entender que durante sus años de juventud, alguna vez fue un guerrero dedicado y enérgico como Ryu, con el orgullo de un campeón semejante a Dudley, aunque este orgullo suyo también parecía haberlo metido en problemas, y puede ser responsable de que se convertirse en un ermitaño. Oro también es considerablemente modesto, viéndose a sí mismo como un novato del estilo que practica. Como tal, Oro no está exento de un sentido de la justicia o la necesidad de humillar a quienes se muestran extremadamente orgullosos y jactanciosos de su talento, como Urien. Además, en su conversación antes de su duelo contra Akuma, Oro estaba visiblemente preocupado en cuanto a cómo un individuo violento e inquietantemente agresivo se expresaba sobre sí mismo como el "maestro del puño", y estaba ansioso por mostrarle que tan verdaderamente distante éste se encontraba en realidad del verdadero camino hacia la maestría. Debido a sus capacidades asombrosas, naturalmente Oro disfruta combatiendo contra adversarios fuertes, y encuentra aburrido a los que carecen de aptitudes excepcionales y refinamiento, aunque también disfruta de las comodidades más simples de la vida, y a menudo busca maneras de pasar el tiempo. Oro además tiene una pequeña debilidad por las mujeres. Cuando Ibuki lucha contra él, como una prueba final para pasar su examen de graduación de la escuela ninja, Oro estaba decepcionado al principio porque pensaba que ella le estaba pidiendo una cita. A decir verdad, su mujer ideal es una con una disposición más mayor y madura. Concepto Oro puede estar parcialmente inspirado en el Gran Maestro Hélio Gracie, el fundador del jiu-jitsu brasileño, que falleció en el año 2009 a la edad de 95 años. Oro tiene un gran parecido físico con Gracie, quien también famosamente recibió una quebradura en uno de sus brazos, pero aun así se negó a rendirse en una de sus únicas derrotas. También debido a su edad anciana extrema, su estilo de vida hermético, su comportamiento excéntrico, sus escasos mechones de cabello, su telequinesis y sus esfuerzos para completar el entrenamiento de Ryu, Oro puede estar inspirado parcialmente en el personaje Yoda del universo de Star Wars. Biografía Trasfondo Oro es un ermitaño antiguo y misterioso que busca un luchador que sea digno de heredar su estilo de lucha. Es de origen japonés y es oriundo de la selva amazónica, donde vive en una cueva con sus mascotas, incluyendo una tortuga y un perro. Oro se ganaba la vida como instructor de artes marciales en Japón durante su juventud. Se trasladó a Brasil junto con un amigo durante principios de la década de 1900. Por desgracia, su vida en Brasil no iba muy bien y finalmente se convirtió en un recluso. Pasó gran parte de su tiempo practicando Senjutsu. Finalmente, después de varias decenas de años, Oro había dominado el arte del Senjutsu. De vez en cuando Oro sale de su cueva para visitar la ciudad. Por aburrimiento, se embarcó en un viaje para buscar el sucesor ideal para su estilo Senjutsu. Esta fue la primera vez que salió de Brasil desde que se mudó allí. Street Fighter V Oro aparece durante el prólogo de Dhalsim, mientras este última le esta enseñando a un policía llamado Mahesh cómo respirar fuego. Oro le hace notar su presencia a Dhalsim (con quien ya se había conocido previamente en algún momento en el pasado), llamando a sus habilidades extravagantes y participa en una discusión con el maestro de yoga sobre el merito de difundir las propias habilidades en lugar de perfeccionarlas. Entonces, se marcha poco después, sintiendo otra persona interesante en esa área. En la historia prólogo de Karin, su mayordomo Shibazaki le dice que un "maestro del Senjutsu que combate con su brazo dominante sellada" se ha visto en India, y también menciona que él podría ser el mismo ermitaño que su abuelo enfrentó durante tres días, hace cien años. Ella va a la India para desafiarlo, pero Dhalsim le informa que se ha ido ya en los pocos días anteriores; Karin reflexiona que, dado que las energías fuertes se atraen, se reunirán algún día. También aparece durante la historia de Menat. Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Aunque todavía se discute si es un hecho reconocido dentro del canon oficial, derrotó a Ryu en el torneo de World Warrior, pero luego abandona el torneo para buscarlo, viéndolo como un sucesor potencial. Finalmente encuentra a Ryu y comienza a observar y ayudar a la formación del joven guerrero, pero sin revelar nunca su presencia. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Ibuki pelea contra Oro como una prueba para aprobar el examen de graduación en la escuela ninja. Oro se decepcionó al principio porque pensaba que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Hacia el final del torneo World Warrior, Oro detecto que Akuma tenia un Qì extremadamente poderoso y asesino, pensó en poner a prueba su fuerza contra él. Los dos lucharon, pero no hubo un ganador definido. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Oro es uno de los muchos personajes de la saga Street Fighter que se pueden ver en el fondo de uno de los escenarios, durante el modo Running Battle. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (UDON) Oro aparecen en los cómics publicados por UDON durante un de la historias cortas incluidas adicionalmente al final uno de sus números. Oro es mostrado decidiendo desafiarse a sí mismo luchando con un brazo atado, tras haber derrotado fácilmente al padre de Makoto y varios de sus estudiantes Rindo-kan simultáneamente. Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki Años más tarde, después de presenciar el examen ninja de Ibuki contra Oro en un santuario ubicado en el Monte Atago, Makoto desafía a Oro con el fin de compensar aquella humillación y dice que debe derrotarlo para demostrar el poder del Rindo-kan. Oro rechaza su desafío, diciendo que ella no está lista y "Si estás enfadada, ¿cómo puedes esperar golpear con eficacia?" ("If you are angry, how can you hope to strike effectively?"; una de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike). Sin embargo, ofrece esperanzas diciendo que él podría luchar contra ella "en otra ocasión, tal vez". Makoto acepta este rechazo entre lágrimas, pero agradeciendo respetuosamente. Jugabilidad Argumentalmente, Oro es uno de los personajes más poderosos de la saga Street Fighter. Gran parte de este poder proviene del hecho de que él maneja las artes de Senjutsu, un arte marcial originado en China con proporciones míticas y legendarias. A través de años de práctica, tiene un pleno dominio sobre su cuerpo y Qì, dándole una fuerza y resistencia monstruosa muy superior a la de muchos otros luchadores, incluso en su ancianidad. La maestría de Oro sobre Senjutsu también le ha otorgado la inmortalidad, telequinesis y la capacidad de sobrevivir a las condiciones atmosféricas y ambientales extremas; él se muestra montado sobre un avión mientras vuela simplemente de pie sobre este. Como resultado de los inmensos poderes que ha adquirido a lo largo de las décadas, Oro ha atado un brazo mientras que lucha para darle al adversario una mayor oportunidad en batalla, o bien para mantener las cosas más interesantes para él; su movimientos Super Art (explicado a continuación más adelante) muestran que puede "desenlazar" el brazo en cualquier momento por diversas necesidades, incluyendo la autodefensa y conveniencia. En los videojuegos, Oro es un personaje particularmente difícil de dominar, ya que carece de la capacidad de hacer combinaciones de movimientos y versatilidad de otros personajes. Sus ataques de puño son algo limitados en términos de creación de seguimientos continuados con movimientos, aunque todavía tienen ventajas, por ejemplo, su Puño Medio puede cubrir bien las distancias y lanzar al adversario si esta en rango cercano, además que sus ataques especiales basados en puños son en su mayoría movimientos de carga. Sus ataques de patadas son mucho más versátiles, aunque la mayoría de sus ataques especiales se basan en puños. Las ventajas de Oro a menudo se encuentran en movilidad, posicionamiento y sincronización, incluyendo ser impredecible y sosegar a sus adversarios en malinterpretar sus movimientos. "Nichirin Shou" es su movimiento de proyectil, lanzando una esfera dorada de luz iridiscente en cualquier ángulo. "Oni Yanma" es un movimiento se puño ascendente, con Oro saltando y girando su brazo libre para extender el borde de su codo para infligir daño. "Niou Riki" es un movimiento de lanzamiento en el que Oro agarra el cuello del adversario y proceder a fustigarlos contra el suelo tres veces seguidas con facilidad. "Jinchuu Watari" es un movimiento patada en el cual Oro salta alto en el aire, antes de caer con una patada sobre el adversario y saltar impulsándose fuera de ellos al otro lado del escenario, mientras que el movimiento "Hitobashira Nobori" es una variación realizada en el aire que patea al adversario varias veces. En compensación por sus ataques limitados, Oro es también uno de los pocos personajes con un movimiento de lanzamiento anti-aéreo fácil de realizar, "Kuuchu Jigokuguruma" (lit. 'Carruaje Infernal Medio-aéreo'); agarra al adversario y lo pliega en una esfera antes de caer sobre este con su rodilla. Super Arts "Kishin Riki" es un movimiento Super Art que muestra el logro de Oro de fuerza sobrehumana. Enfocando y desatando la fuerza latente oculta dentro de su cuerpo, los golpes de puño de Oro se convierten en agarres imbloqueables y es capaz de realizar lanzamientos más iracundos. El movimiento "Yagyou Dama" desata una gran esfera de Qì fantasmal flotante hacia su adversario, mientras que con el movimiento "Tengu Stone" levita diversos artículos tales como piedras, juguetes y escombros a su alrededor para que actúen como extensores de combinaciones de movimientos. Fiel al diseño de Oro, cada movimiento Super Art también tiene una forma "no sellada" que puede ser utilizada presionando dos botones de puño en lugar de solo uno, y a menudo muestran a Oro utilizando ambas manos. El movimiento "Kishin Tsui" tiene a Oro sometiendo y capturando al adversario antes de arrojarlo en el aire y estrellarlo aterrizando de cabeza al suelo a velocidad mach. Con el movimiento "Yagyou-Odama", Oro crea una enorme esfera de Qì para soltar sobre el adversario y el movimiento "Tengu Midareishi" agarra más objetos con la telequinesis de Oro para aumentar su rango de ataque en un amplio grado. Frases Escenarios Los escenarios de Oro lo muestran peleando en Brasil, por lo general en zonas escasamente pobladas y rurales durante el día. En correlación con su propia historia de trasfondo, en los videojuegos Street Fighter III: New Generation y Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact se lo ve en su hogar en la selva del Amazonia, mientras que en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike se lo ve en los puertos de Río de Janeiro mientras comienza su búsqueda para encontrar a su sucesor ideal. Música de escenario El tema musical de Oro es Cave Man, que fue en un principio una pista de sonido mística intensa, mientras que en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact vio un re-ordenamiento estilo monótono, dándole un tono más tranquilo, relajado y solemne que su anterior versión. En versión arreglada de la banda sonora del videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation se vio a Cave Man convertida en una pista musical más vanguardista, usando piano con instrumentos brasileños tribales, así como sintetizadores y repeticiones de muestra. Notablemente, Cave Man sólo es reproducida cuando el escenario está ubicado específicamente a la cueva hogar de Oro en la selva del Amazonia. En el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, comparte con Sean el mismo tema musical, The Longshoreman. Street Fighter III New Generation-Cave Man (Oro)|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Street Fighter III New Generation Original Arrange Album (D1;T8) CAVE MAN odd note|''Street Fighter III New Generation Original Arrange Album'' Street Fighter III 2nd Impact-Cave Man (Oro)|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Sean & Oro Stage - The Longshoreman - Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike OST (HQ)|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition - The Longshoreman (Theme of Sean and Oro Remix)|''Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition'' Curiosidades * Dado que el color de piel de Oro es el dorado y que su nombre coincide con el metal precioso homónimo en los idiomas español e italiano, es probablemente una referencia al preciado y legendario 'Elixir Dorado' de los métodos del taoísmo Neidan (lit. 'Alquimia Interna'). ** En esta doctrina antigua se dice que mediante la armonización de los propios Yin (Esencia), Qì y Shen (Espíritu) de uno mismo, tal cosa culmina en el vientre del usuario, conocido como el 'Campo Cinabrio' y se describe como el lugar de mayor importancia en el que el proceso alquímico interno comienza, y es la fuente de la inmortalidad dentro de esta tradición. * Oro sólo sella su brazo para los combates competitivos, aunque está en conflicto sobre si debería o no usar ambas manos para cuando compite jugando videojuegos. * Como resultado de haber dominado el Senjutsu, las necesidades metabólicas del Oro también se vieron afectadas por sus grandes mejorías, necesitando de alimentos sólo cada diez días. Alrededor del mundo, prueba diferentes alimentos para saber si son buenos o no para sus gustos. * En los videojuegos Street Fighter IV y Super Street Fighter IV, el décimo color alternativo para el primer traje alternativo de Dhalsim es una referencia a Oro. Del mismo modo, el octavo de color alternativo de Gouken le hace parecerse a Oro. * Oro es uno de los tres personajes de la saga Street Fighter que intencionalmente se incapacitan a sí mismos: los otros dos son Cody, que lleva puestas unas esposas a pesar de ser capaz de quitárselas fácilmente, y Akuma, que sólo combate a plena potencia contra un adversario que considere digno. * El hecho de que Oro utilice poderes basados en la luz (especialmente su movimiento especial "Nichirin Shou") puede ser una referencia a los poderes del arte marcial Hamon en la serie manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, que utiliza la luz del sol, literalmente, que fluye en todos los seres humanos como una fuerza de la vida; su práctica a menudo fue mantenida por los Sennin, y se conoce también como 'Sendō' en la historia de esta serie. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales OroSFIII-artwork.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' OroSFIII2nd.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' OroSFIII3rd-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Oro_sketch.jpg|''Street fighter III'', boceto Oro_defeat.jpg|''Street fighter III'', retrato de derrota Oro victory portrait.gif|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'', retrato de victoria Oro-SFIII3S-onlineedition.png|''Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition'' Oro SFV.jpg|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Cartas link=SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash - Capcom Cardfighter's Version|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash link=SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites Archivo:Oro-stance.gif Archivo:Oro-SFIII-sleep.gif Archivo:Oro-SFIII-taunt.gif Referencias en:Oro ru:Оро Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: New Generation Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Categoría:Personajes de Japón